legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Pigs of War (Final)/@comment-26007528-20160229010817
As a valuer, I have to evaluate the story with the end of the season. First, I found incredible the plot very well calculated and organized, you can relate things to others events that happened episodes ago with the current episode, maintaining stability and suspense of the story. You also can focus in several different places at the same time without confusing the reader (as you put the Localization of the character). There are times when the story focuses on another Multi-universe that confused some people, but for anyone who is aware of it, they know that you guys are just doing to show what is happening in other Multiuniverses to focus that there are other universes at war. And this war of the Dark Empires is slowly arriving at the original storyline, Mana Takamiya, for example, came to the story's universe because of that war (and I'm probably sure that Spirit in the end of the chapter will appears in the second season as well). I give you my congratulations. About the villains. Jesus, you know how to create inhuman villains. Eckidina, first, is the most evil, insane and creepy I've seen in this wiki so far. She is very crazy, inhuman, cold-hearted, manipulative and very realistic. Her plan to create the World War III was presented in a very real and detailed, showing every single of her actions that led up to the final plot. A great villain, she is certainly the most frightening and evil villain I've ever seen on this wiki, not only by being the most vile, but also because she is very well developed in behavior, personality, and a very interesting villain. A pure and perfect type of character to represent the Complete Monster trope. Aki Honda; other realistic villain and very hateful one. I've never seen mutilation of a crippled and the death of a child on the screen in this wiki, that scene hit my feelings, I hate to see children die but this is the real world. She is vile, but I hate her, not because she is badly done, but because she is incredibly vile and demonic. I would say I can sympathize more with Eckidina than her. Anyway, you made for a perfect villain here. Inhuman villains are supposed to be hated, and you managed to hit the spot. About gender. You also know how to bring a climax in a story. You can maintain a pure comedy and light hearted villain plot until ''the introduction of the villain. When the villain is introduced, the plot starts to get dark slowly. And when all is lost, the heroes beat the shit out of villains. While the plot gets dark, these villains commit inhuman acts that make views hate them; and all we want to is to see ''them dead and this is where the light attacks the evil forces, exterminating every bastard one by one. Very good job, as an evaluator, I admire your story. I've been evaluating many stories on the Internet, however, it was the first story I really liked in all crossover and fanon wikis I visited. I also loved your style of doing the story, you explain every movement, the environment, the action, the style of dress of the character and mich more; making it easy to read and helps the reader understand what happens around the story. Keep strong DestroyerSubjugator90, Prime ShockWaveTX, DarkMattX259 and TheVileShadow Man. My group will support you guys too!